The present disclosure relates to a structure having “n” number of multiple portions in separate planes and a welded seam on at least one of the planes. , The present disclosure also relates to such a structure where “n” is at least three. The present disclosure also relates to methods of welding such structures.
In industrial production, such as the manufacture of automobiles, structural elements of increasing complexity are manufactured that include of a plurality of portions or parts arranged on a plurality of planes that have to be welded to one another. Currently, welding such structural elements is relatively complicated since the structures have to be turned during welding. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a structure and a method of welding that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.